An Ever Expanding Heart: A Sesshomaru Love Story
by SweetGem
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kiyomi find love unexpectedly but through a lot of twists and turns will their love last? Or will it end disastrously for the both of them? Sesshomaru x Kiyomi(oc). Rated M for future lemon. A little Drabble every now and then.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry for the inconvenience everyone. I didn't like the story was going so I changed the character and story line. I am sorry if you don't like this new version of the story but I prefer this one because it will be easier to update then the other version. So instead of the main Oc being Sakura it will be Kiyomi instead.**

* * *

Kiyomi smiled to herself as she danced on the surface of the water. Every step she took created a small ripple that would flow throughout the lake until it disappeared. The sound of the waterfall flowing heavily behind her was deafening but somehow soothing. The bubbling and roaring, uninterrupted, the splashing waters created a steady pattern of endless rhythm. The waterfall also created ripples throughout the lake that reached her but then soon died away. The waterfall created a perfect scene behind her.

Her brown hair billowed around her frame as she took a deep breath of the pure air. Her beautiful, brown eyes were beautiful in the sun's rays. She could tell by the sudden weather change that it was becoming spring. The animals were coming out, the humans were starting to wear lighter clothing, and sadly more disastrous demons were appearing every now and again.

Kiyomi closed her eyes, let the suns rays, and the wind soak into her pale skin with a smile. After spending years at her lake she had become attached to nature as if it were a child she had given birth to. The beauty of the air, sky, flowers, and the waters.

"Rin slow down!" Kiyomi peered over to the voice that echoed from the meadows.

"Get back here you insolent child!" Kiyomi blinked when a small girl appeared from the bushes with a smile on her face. Soon afterwards an imp followed her.

"Come on Master Jaken or I'll leave you behind."

Kiyomi quickly materialized into the water becoming one with the water itself and sunk underneath the surface of the water, cloaking herself with it. A little girl came up to the water's edge and began to splash the water at the imp.

The imp gave protest and the little girl stopped with a laugh.

They had spent their time by the water for a while and the little girl never set foot into the water. It was too deep.

"Master Jaken the lake is so pretty." The little girl chimed. She stuck her hand in to the water and let the cold water envelop her hand. Kiyomi smiled to herself. The child was rather cute.

"Rin!"

Suddenly the little girl slipped into the lake. Kiyomi watched the girl thrash under the surface of the water. She couldn't swim. Kiyomi quickly moved to her side and lifted her above the water. The little girl panted and clawed herself to the ground, climbing out of the lake with the help of the imp.

She panted and coughed up the water that flowed into her lungs. Kiyomi quickly emerged and materialized from the water. She peered down at the soaking wet girl and the imp patting her on the back.

Kiyomi watched the two turn to her and stare at her with large eyes. She wasn't surprised at their reaction. She always got that reaction when someone first laid eyes on her.

"Hello," Kiyomi said softly with a bow. Kiyomi moved closer to the girl but the imp blocked her from Kiyomi and waved his staff at her.

"H-Hey you, stay back!" Kiyomi watched him but soon her attention was focused on the little girl.

"Are you alright, little one?" Kiyomi asked in a sweet voice, ignoring the small imp. The girl didn't answer for a minute but when she did her voice was a little tiny.

"Yes." Kiyomi nodded at her.

"You must be more careful alright?" Kiyomi said as she walked to the surface of the ground and helped the little girl stand up straight.

"Thank you." she said softly. The girl was suddenly grabbed by the imp and he began to pull her away.

"Thank you for your help but we must go back getting along now!" he said rather loudly as he pulled her away hurriedly and muttered something under his breath.

Kiyomi blinked and watched them disappear from her view. Hm, it was strange. She had never really seen a demon imp and little girl together before. It peaked her curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyomi dashed through the forest as the demonic auras got closer behind her. She jumped over large roots and rocks, avoiding every obstacle in her way. She was running for a long time. She was trying her very hardest to not run past any villages. She didn't want to harm anyone in the demons rampage. She had to find a place where she could deal with them and not have to worry about anyone's safety.

Soon she came to a large river with a heavy flow and without thinking followed its stream. She hopped rock to rock hoping it would distort her trail from the demons following her. Although she was trying every trick in the book to get rid of them she could still sense their presence behind her. She was starting to get very annoyed with their reluctant persistence.

Those demons had chased her away from her lake and all she could do was continue to run. Kiyomi made her way down the river until a familiar presence was felt and she made her way down the river faster out of curiosity. Suddenly she heard a loud smash behind her but ignored it.

The demons had caught up to her and were right behind her. She saw a large boulder coming up in view and she hopped on it. The boulder just happened to be above a large waterfall and down below she saw a tiny girl in the river. It was the little girl from a few days ago, what were the odds.

Kiyomi gasped when she felt a heavy impact at her back, knocking her off the cliff of the waterfall. A large boulder was thrown, hitting her in the back, and sent her toppling to what would be the death of any ordinary human, instead she submerged under the water at the bottom of the waterfall. Although her back was aching a little.

Kiyomi quickly regained her strength and resurfaced to the top. She swam to a more shallow area of the river then moved to the shore and knelt on the ground. She had to hurry and catch her breath. An upcoming battle was imminent. But as she did so she heard a voice. A voice that she had heard before.

"It's you!" Kiyomi turned her head to see the little girl she had seen at the bottom of the waterfall. She was standing a few feet away from her down stream with her kimono hiked up. She looked as if she was catching fish. She smiled at her but the little reunion would have to wait because she felt something land right behind her, shaking the ground. She knew what it was, two large ogres specifically. Kiyomi quickly stood and turned to face the two.

Kiyomi cursed to herself when she realized how large they were. She could handle one of them but two? This was going to be very difficult. One was a dark purple, larger, and stronger than the one next to him. The other one was a bright red but he seemed faster than the larger one. Kiyomi stood to get into a fighting stance but a distracting loud scream was heard. Unfortunately she already knew who it was without looking.

The scream not only caught the attention of her but the two demons in front of her as well and the two demons looked at the little girl with blood lust in their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

She was running again. She seemed to be doing that a lot now. She held the little girl in her arms as she ran. The little girl was crying and screaming. She was terrified. There was no way she could fight with her so close by but she couldn't very well leave her behind either.

Kiyomi saw a large inclusion up ahead and sighed. She could escape there at least. She winced at the close presence of the demons behind her. They were really close now. If this kept up she would definitely be in trouble.

Kiyomi gasped when she felt something sharp slice the side of her arm. They were fast.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Help me!" Kiyomi hugged the girl closer to her chest and quickly spiraled her herself through a set of thick branches blocking her way. She hopped on to the thickest branch of a tree and was in the air within seconds.

The girl let a small cry when she saw how high they were in the air. Kiyomi looked down at her the girl and sighed when she saw she was injured.

"You'll be safe soon, alright?" Kiyomi let herself fall on another branch on a very tall tree.

Kiyomi quickly jumped from the branch and slowly flew to the ground and landed softly. She set the girl down on the ground and looked her brown eyes.

"Listen," Kiyomi said with a small smile, "Run. Don't stop running until you are safe. Do you understand?"

The little girl blinked and nodded. Kiyomi turned her in the opposite direction they had come from.

"Go, hurry!" Kiyomi hurried the girl through the forest and turned her back to her. Those demons were approaching fast and would be here any moment.

They only thing she could think about was the little girl. She prayed she was headed toward safety.

Kiyomi's train of thought was interrupted when she felt the demon's demonic aura become stronger and they got closer to her. Within minutes they were standing in front of her with their fangs and claws bared.

They stood over her with great height but she did not budge. She had fought and destroyed demons larger than them before. The only problem this time was that there was more than one of them.

"You're either brave or stupid, girl." Kiyomi watched the largest of the two take a step forward. It was a large purple ogre looking demon with red eyes.

"She doesn't seem all that strong to me." The other one spoke this time. He wasn't as large as the other one but he was a lot stockier then the purple one.

Kiyomi quickly moved toward the red one. Kiyomi jumped up and aimed her hands toward the red demon's forehead.

"_Tamashi-_" Before she could even summon her power the purple demon raised his large hand up and batted her away from them. Kiyomi gasped as she went spiraling toward the ground, landing harshly on her back. The blow was strong enough to knock her from her senses for a few seconds.

Kiyomi's body trembled in pain as she lay on her stomach, clenching the grass and dirt underneath her. Kiyomi tried to push herself back up quickly but the pain paralyzed her longer then it should have.

When she had finally pushed herself up to her feet she was knocked down to the ground once again.

"Seems you aren't as strong as _he_ claims you are little girl." Kiyomi winced at the distorted voice above her.

"He overestimated her." The purple demon walked closer to her, shaking the ground as he did.

"Haha, you're no match for the two of use weakling." Kiyomi gasped in pain when the red demon place his foot on her body and added pressure, nearly suffocating her.

Kiyomi tried to gasp for air but her oxygen was completely cut off. She couldn't do anything.

Kiyomi helplessly struggled, not knowing what else to do, as she desperately tried to get the demon from her. The demon relished in her squirming and laughed at the pitiful sight.

"Foolish woman," he chuckled in a sickening manner, "You need to try harder than that!" He laughed menacingly before he brought his clawed hand in to the air.

"Time to die!"

Kiyomi eyes widened, horrified through her bones and let out an ear-piercing scream. Just then she saw a flash of neon green over her. Then she saw blood spurt from the demon before he fell into pieces around her. Kiyomi quickly sat up. The purple demon looked at his dead companion with disgust.

"Weak bastard," he said as he turned to her. He made his way over to her and held up his own clawed hand.

"I won't be killed so easil-" Before she could do anything, the flash of green appeared again. The demon let out a gurgled moan before he too fell to pieces on to the ground. Kiyomi quickly moved away from the dead demon, but her vision was becoming spotty.

Kiyomi fell to the ground once more, though this time she was unable to move. She was weak. Kiyomi tensed when she heard a loud voice and foot steps approach her. Her blurred vision saw something approach her but before she could see who or what it was she let darkness envelop her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiyomi roused from her slumber to the feeling of soft grass underneath her and two voices that weren't too far from her.

"Rin get away from that woman," the voice shouted rather loudly, "You don't know if she is dangerous or not!" Kiyomi listened but then she realized the loud voice was talking about her.

"She's not dangerous Master Jaken," the voice she heard this time sounded very familiar, "She saved me remember."

It sounded like that little girl. Kiyomi sighed and opened her eyes a little. The voice intrigued her enough to check her surroundings.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken she's waking up!" Kiyomi's eyes didn't focus at first but once they did she noticed the girl was sitting in front to her. But she wasn't alone. Behind her was a small imp, the imp she saw the first time they met, a large two-headed dragon with a saddle, and another demon.

Although she had seen him before this was her first time really seeing the imp. He was a very small green-skinned demon. He had a big mouth for one so small, and large yellow eyes that take up almost half his face. he wears a simple brown top and light-brown pants. He wore no shoes and had a small black hat upon his head. His hat was tied in place with a white strap going under his chin.

The tall demon was rather handsome. He appeared fairly tall and lean-built. He was light-skinned with pointy ears and knee-length silver hair with short bangs parted from his forehead. He had a Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead that could be seen beneath his bangs. There were two magenta stripes on each cheek, as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids, and golden amber eyes. His eyes were what caught her attention, mostly because his eyes hadn't left hers.

"You're the woman I saw a few days ago right?" Kiyomi brought her attention to the little girl in front of her. She felt relief when she saw the little girl in front of her smiling. She was okay.

"Thank you for saving me!" Kiyomi slowly sat up, wincing at her aching back and arm. She still felt a little dizzy but other than her cuts she was fine.

"You're okay then?" Kiyomi asked. She stood and helped the girl up to her feet. The girl nodded and turned to the demons behind her. The little girl smiled and took Kiyomi's hand into her own. The girl pulled her over to the demons a little ways away from her.

"My name is Rin." She seemed like a good child. But what was she doing with a bunch of demons?

"This little guy is Master Jaken, he takes care of me when Lord Sesshomaru isn't around." Kiyomi blinked as she began introducing them to her one by one.

"I am anything but little, girl!"

"This is A-Un and this," Kiyomi ignored the tiny imp as he spoke. She turned to the demon who had stared at her the moment she had woken up. She had taken notice of him as well, "This is Lord Sesshomaru. He's the one that saved us."

Kiyomi stared up at the demon before she bowed properly to him.

"Thank you very much and I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you." The demon said nothing as he peered at her.

"What is your name?" Kiyomi blinked and looked up at the demon.

"My name is Kiyomi."

"That's such a pretty name." Kiyomi turned her attention to the little girl. Kiyomi smiled at the girl named Rin.

"Thank you."

"You're awake now. You are capable of taking care of yourself. I'll take that as compensation for protecting Rin." He said as he began to walk away. Kiyomi watched the imp climb on to the dragon named A-Un and yell at the girl to hurry before the Lord Sesshomaru left them behind. Rin sighed and climb on top of it.

"Good-bye Lady Kiyomi and I hope we can meet again." Kiyomi smiled at her as they left. She stared at them until they were out of sight. They were a strange group but interesting none the less. Kiyomi turned away from their direction and began her travel to her lake. She sighed it would be a long journey back.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiyomi quickly dodged the large hand coming at her. She hopped on the wrist of the large demon and ran up it. She felt her necklace begin to glow, flexed her wrists and placed her hands on the demon's forehead.

"_Tamashii Jouka_!" Kiyomi watched the symbol burn into his forehead with a red light inflaming the words. The demon let out a cry of pain before he began to fall. Kiyomi jumped from the large demon and landed gracefully on the ground. She looked at her hands in disgust. She hated using her hands.

The feeling of someone's life slipping from their body was a disgusting feeling. She wished no one would be able to feel such a thing in their life.

Kiyomi watched as the demons body began to turn to ash and slowly disintegrate in gray dust on to the ground. Kiyomi watched sadly as the demon's ash flew away with the wind.

Kiyomi turned away from the scene and walked away. She hoped one day she could actually use her hands for healing instead of destruction.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiyomi sat in the middle of the beautiful flowery meadow. She stared up into the sky and breathed in the spring air. Spring was so beautiful. The newly bloomed trees, flowers, the green fresh grass, and the fresh river streams were a beautiful sight indeed.

There was once a time when she hated spring but she couldn't, for the life of her, remember why, then one by one water began to fall from the cloudy sky then she remembered. She hated the rain.

Well she didn't hate rain. What she really hated were thunderstorms.

Kiyomi stood and moved to take cover from the rain under a large tree. She sighed and leaned against the largest tree she could find. She rested her head against the tree and stared at her surroundings.

As the rain continued to pour Kiyomi heard a sound. Although she wasn't alarmed. She already knew who it was. She let a small smile grace her lips.

"Good evening, My Lord," She could sense him standing on the other side of the tree. Possibly in the same predicament she was in. Kiyomi wasn't surprised when he did not respond to her but she wasn't going to give up so easily.

She had already known he wasn't a very talkative demon. Kiyomi stood slowly and made her way around the tree. Her eyes caught sight of the person she knew was standing by the tree. Lord Sesshomaru.

His golden eyes flickered in her direction for a few moments before he looked away from her. Kiyomi smiled to herself.

"May I join you My Lord?" He continued to stare out from under the tree before he closed his eyes and spoke.

"If you must." Kiyomi tried to suppress her slight excitement but it was written on her face. She never actually talked to a demon who wasn't trying to kill her so all she could do was watch him silently.

"Where is your little human companion, Rin?" Kiyomi asked as she looked around the meadow for the small child. He didn't reply and kept his eyes closed. She assumed he was traveling without her today.

Kiyomi continued to watch him. She hadn't realized it before but compared to his height she was rather small. She hadn't even come to the height of his shoulders.

"My Lord," she began suddenly, "Do you prefer solitude?"

His eyes flickered to her again but he said nothing.

"I do." She said with a sigh. Kiyomi turned to look into his golden eyes. She hadn't noticed that he was staring at her.

Kiyomi's eyes traveled from his eyes to his waist. He had two swords with him. They were both demonic swords.

"My Lord," she began, "Do you enjoy battle?" Kiyomi didn't let him answer. She preferred not to hear his reply. Instead only she spoke.

"I despise it," She said lifting one her hands into view, "I despise using my hands to kill. The feeling of someone's life slipping from their body with just a touch of a finger is a repulsive feeling." Kiyomi suddenly smiled up at the golden eyes peering down at her.

"I'd prefer to heal instead." He stared at her and she titled her head in confusion. Then realization hit her and she bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry for burdening you with my troubles My Lord." She kept her head bowed until he spoke. He probably thought she was an odd person. Talking about something like that could catch a person off guard.

"You did not burden me," Kiyomi looked up at him. He kept his gaze on her until the sound of the rain began to lighten. Kiyomi smiled at him and clasped her hands together in front of her chest.

"I'm glad," she smiled brightly at him, "Will you be going on your way now My Lord?"

"Hn." Kiyomi smiled at him as he began walking from under the large tree and began walking away from her and out of view.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiyomi welcomed the cold rain falling down on top of her. All she could do was lay where she was and hope no other enemy would find her. She couldn't even wince at the pain she felt paralyzed but she knew it was just her body telling her that it couldn't possibly move any further then it already had.

Her vision was so blurring and unfocused. Even now she had to stay on her guard or else she would be attacked in her already weak 's been happening more often. It has been almost every other day when she had been attacked for the same reason. That half demon wanted her sometimes wondered why he wouldn't come kill her himself but she knew exactly why he wouldn't.

Although her fighting skill was very weak even if he had tried to touch her he would be purified and destroyed in a matter of least her purification skills weren't bad. So her power was good for something. Kiyomi stared at wet ground below as her vision began to get wasn't going to give up so easily. She would fight to her death.

Kiyomi's eyes narrowed dangerously when she felt a presence, more like a demonic aura. She had felt it tried to move her body but she couldn't. If her body was going to move it would be against its own will. Her body had completely shut down from exhaustion.

When the demonic aura came closer she felt relief wash through her when she saw who it stood above her and stared at her bloody and beaten body. Kiyomi could barely see but she knew it was him. She smiled weakly at him. She wasn't able to greet him properly but in her current situation she hoped he would felt herself being picked up unexpectedly. She couldn't protest his actions so she simply rested her head on his armor as he walked away with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiyomi had roused from her deep slumber when she heard the sound of someone yelling and a child's laughter. When she had opened her eyes the sun was out and blinded her for a moment. Kiyomi blinked to clear her vision.

On a hill a few feet away from her were Rin and her little imp friend. Kiyomi suddenly felt something warm at her back and she had noticed she was in a sitting position.

Kiyomi turned to see a two-headed dragon at her back. It was laying down and she was using it as a pillow. It was making some sort of noise at her. She smiled weakly at it and rose her hand to pet their back. Her body was still difficult to move but at least she could move. She was starting to heal.

"Lady Kiyomi is awake!" Kiyomi turned to the voice and saw Rin running down the hill and heading for her. Kiyomi watched the girl stop in front of her and smile politely.

"Good evening Lady Kiyomi." Kiyomi smiled up at her.

"Hey you!" Kiyomi tensed when a rather loud voice suddenly came towards them.

"You better be grateful to Lord Sesshomaru for rescuing you again!" Kiyomi stared at the small imp. She had forgotten. He had brought her here but she had passed out before she could ask why.

Kiyomi pushed herself up to her feet but her body was still too weak and shaky.

"Lady Kiyomi you shouldn't move too much," Rin said as she watched her movements. Kiyomi smiled at her but shook her head.

"It's fine. I need to move my body. I've been asleep for half a day." Kiyomi walked to a nearby tree and sat down on the ground and leaned against it.

"That's all I can do," She sighed sadly. She hadn't even walk a full foot.

"Stupid woman don't cause Lord Sesshomaru anymore trouble then he's gone through already." Kiyomi nodded in defeat. She was a trouble maker huh?

"Master Jaken you mustn't yell at the sick and injured." Kiyomi giggled when she saw the imp scoff at her and turn away. Rin turned to her and smiled. Kiyomi saw a small flower petal fall on to her knee. She looked up from where it came from. It came from the hill and saw that it was covered in beautiful daisies.

"Rin," Kiyomi called out softly. The little girl ran over to her.

"Yes, Lady Kiyomi?" Kiyomi pointed to the hill.

"Do you like daisies?" she asked the small child. The little girl's face brightened and she smiled at her.

"Yes I do they are so pretty." Kiyomi took a deep breath and stood once more. Rin watched her with confusion before she followed her.

Kiyomi shakily made it up the hill and once she got to the top she let out a sigh of relief. Her body was getting better by the minute. Kiyomi patted the ground next to her, offering Rin a seat. She blinked then did as Kiyomi indicated.

"Rin would you like to learn how to make floral crowns?" Kiyomi smiled when the girls face brightened with delightful excitement and nodded profusely. The child was very cute.

"OK," Kiyomi giggled as she began to pick the flowers gently, "You can do yours as I'm doing mine. Just watch and follow me."

Rin smiled and began picking the flowers the same way Kiyomi did.


	9. Chapter 9

"Very good Rin!" Kiyomi smiled as she tied her last flower stem into the crown. Kiyomi had finished her floral crown and placed it on her lap as she watched Rin finish her own. Rin sighed in excitement when her floral crown was placed on her head.

"It's so pretty!" Kiyomi giggled at the little girl as she stood and twirled. Kiyomi clapped and stood.

"That was so fun Lady Kiyomi." Rin stood and stretched happily. Kiyomi stood and stretched as well, testing her aching muscles. The feeling in her body was back to normal. And she was very relaxed.

Kiyomi felt the wind blow through her hair and smiled.

"Are you better now Lady Kiyomi?" Kiyomi breathed in a deep sigh and nodded.

"Yes, I am," she answered, "thank you very much Rin." Kiyomi watched the little girl as she began to make her way down the hill. Kiyomi followed her and were greeted by a snoring imp.

"Master Jaken fell asleep." Rin squatted next to him and poked his face with an innocent look on her face. Kiyomi chuckled and looked up to the sky. The blue sky looked amazing. Birds were flying, clouds were floating, and the wind blew gently against her. Kiyomi let her eyes close as the suns ray's fell down on her.

"Lord Sesshomaru is back!" Kiyomi looked away from the sky and turned her attention to where Rin was looking. He was indeed there. He was walking in their direction and she noticed how graceful he was. His long silver hair blew in the wind as he made his way over to them.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru." Kiyomi watched the little girl bounce with glee as he closed the distance between them. Kiyomi smiled and bowed deeply at him.

"Good evening My Lord." Kiyomi straightened herself before she spoke again.

"My Lord, Thank you for helping me yesterday, I am in your debt." She could feel his eyes watching her.

"You are completely healed then?"

"Yes, I am." Kiyomi couldn't take her eyes away from him. His golden eyes were captivating. She felt odd under his gaze. She felt uneasy around him and yet she never felt safer.

"I'm sorry for troubling you once again My Lord." Suddenly Rin came in between her and him holding her floral crown.

"Lord Sesshomaru look what Lady Kiyomi and I made together!" Kiyomi watched the little girl bounce up to show him.

"Its pretty right?" Rin said as she placed it on top of her head and twirled.

"Hn." The little girl bounced away, brimming with happiness. Kiyomi giggled at the her. The effect he had on her was very adorable.

"Come." Kiyomi turned away from the little girl when she heard Lord Sesshomaru's voice. He had walked away from her while her attention was focused on Rin. Kiyomi nodded and began following him to where he had originated.

"My Lord is it alright to let Rin stay by herself?" Kiyomi asked as they made their way through the forest.

"She will be fine. Jaken is with her." Kiyomi frowned and pursed her lips. She didn't feel very satiated with his reply but if he thought the imp was safe enough for Rin she might as well accept his decision. Kiyomi continued to follow him for minutes filled with silence until her curiosity peaked.

"My Lord where are we going?" He hadn't answered her. He just kept walking until they came to a large river. He stopped and stood there, as if he was waiting. Kiyomi walked to his side and turned to him.

He was staring into the water. Kiyomi blinked and looked into the water but saw nothing. But her senses were different from her eyes. Even though she couldn't see someone there was a demonic aura, something was there.

"Why do you continually get attacked by demons?" Kiyomi blinked at him as he stared into the water.

"My Lord?" It wasn't that she didn't understand his question. It was just that she didn't understand why he was asking. Kiyomi fidgeted with her fingers. She didn't know what to say really but she couldn't very well not answer his question. Kiyomi sighed deeply and turned to look into the dark waters of the river.

"Someone is after me." Kiyomi decided she would answer him. He was the one saving her now and then she could at least give him an explanation. This time he turned his head to look at her. She didn't look back at him. She continued to stare into the river.

"A demon named Naraku," she relaxed a little when she felt a slight breeze blow through her, "he wants me dead."


	10. Chapter 10

"Why?" Kiyomi turned to him and tried to mask her discomfort. She really didn't want to discuss this matter but then again she didn't have a choice.

"To be honest I don't know," Kiyomi answered as the presence in the river became not only bigger but stronger, "I just know that once when we meet he tried to touch me but he almost instantly became purified. And ever since he has sent demons to try to kill me."

Kiyomi looked back at the water and sighed in irritation. Whoever was there was making her feel more discomfort. She didn't like being watched. Suddenly the presence's demonic aura became larger and something emerged from the water.

Kiyomi watched the large ogre's red eyes beam down on her. This was nothing new to her. Ever since that day she encountered fighting demons almost every other day.

The demon raised its hand to strike at her but before she could react Lord Sesshomaru had deflected his sharp claws with a sword. The demon's claws recoiled from the blade and he took that moment to react.

He was in the air with incredible speed and sliced the demon in half with his sword. She was very impressed with his powers. She had heard rumors about his power but she thought they were just that, rumors.

He landed in front her as the demon behind them fell apart with a loud thud. Lord Sesshomaru stood in front of her and stared into her brown eyes.

"You will stay with me." Kiyomi blinked up at him. She hadn't registered his words but once she did she frowned at him.

"I beg your pardon My Lord?" She had no idea what was happening but for some reason she knew that from today on her life would never be the same.


	11. Chapter 11

Kiyomi sighed as she walked on a dirt road along side A-Un. Rin was clapping and squealing in glee as the made their journey. Suddenly she was traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and his companions in search of Naraku.

"Yay!," Rin smiled, "Lady Kiyomi is coming along with us! Isn't it exciting Master Jaken?!" Kiyomi sighed again. Rin was happy about it but personally she wasn't. She was being forced to travel with them. Well, it wasn't like it was the worst thing in the world but…

"Hmph! If you ask me Lord Sesshomaru has more things to worry about then your safety. If you were a strong demon Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't need to watch over you constantly."

Kiyomi frowned at the little imp. She didn't particularly liked what he said or how he said it but it wasn't as if it wasn't true. She did feel like she was burdening him.

"Master Jaken how can you be so rude to a woman?" Rin asked with a huff. The imp just snorted and turned away from her. He really wasn't interested in her arrival what so ever.

Kiyomi ignored him as she petted the two-headed dragon as they walked. They were very peaceful creatures and she had already fallen love with them.

"Come on Master Jaken," Rin said, "Even A-Un likes Lady Kiyomi."

Kiyomi frowned when something ticked in the back of her mind. It was that thing again. At some point she had come across this feeling more than once and she knew what it was.

"There is a jewel shard nearby." Kiyomi said as they walked down the dirt road. Lord Sesshomaru had stopped at her words and turned his head to peer at her over his shoulder.

"You can sense them?" He asked as she looked upon the horizon, searching. There was a mountain nearby and that was where it was coming from. Kiyomi turned to her Lord in curiosity.

"My Lord are you interested in this?" she asked. He hadn't spoken for a moment but he turned away from her and began to walk again.

"No."

Kiyomi nodded and in unison everyone began to follow. He was just an interesting man. She knew about the shards of the Shikon No Tama and the power it possessed and, she was sure he knew too, yet he still wasn't interested.

"Lady Kiyomi are you a priests?" Kiyomi turned to the child and gave her a confused look.

"No, why Rin?" Kiyomi had never seen a priest before so Rin must have seen one before to ask that question.

"Because I know a priest that can sense jewel shards too," she said, "But she's not from this time." Kiyomi's brow furrowed in confusion.

"There is a priest from a different time here?" Such an odd thing was never heard of. Well, she had never heard such a thing before. Her little adventures were becoming interesting everyday.


	12. Chapter 12

"Rin," Kiyomi sighed, "get down from there this instant." Kiyomi had left the camping site for a mere fifteen minutes and when she had come back and Rin was in a tree. She had climbed the highest branch and was waving at her.

"Lady Kiyomi," she shouted, "look how high I am!" Kiyomi smiled in defeat. She couldn't help it. Her new companion was just too cute.

"That is rather high but Rin," Kiyomi peered up at the small child, "can you get down?" The little girl stopped waving and stared down at the ground. She slowly grabbed on to the tree and tried to wrap her arms around it.

"Lady Kiyomi..." she whimpered.

"Rin, how did you get up there?" Kiyomi turned to Jaken who was shouting up to the girl. Suddenly he spat on his hands and began to rub them together.

"Here I come Rin," he shouted, "I, Jaken, shall save you!" Kiyomi watched the imp pathetically try to climb up the tree and sighed. At this rate she wouldn't get down any time soon. The imp was still at the base of the tree clawing his way up every two inches from the ground every five minutes. A-Un was eating and was paying no heed to any of them. Kiyomi sighed and shook her head.

Slowly her feet left the ground and she began to float up to the girls level of height in the tree. She reached her arms out to the girl and smiled.

"Come on." Rin looked at her with wide brown eyes.

"Lady Kiyomi you can fly?" Kiyomi blinked at her in confusion.

"Well, of course," she said, "you have seen me fly before remember?" The little girl's brow furrowed and then she looked at her like something had struck her memory.

"That's right," Rin said as she reached out to her, "I remember now." Kiyomi took the girl into her arms and slowly descended back on to the ground. Kiyomi set Rin down on to the ground and smiled at her.

"Rin," she spoke to her as brushed small twigs from her hair, "please don't do dangerous things like that." Rin looked up at her and then nodded with a small. She soon scurried off to A-Un's side. Kiyomi turned to Jaken when she heard a loud banging sound coming from his direction.

She sighed at the small imp. At least he was very loyal.

"Jaken," she called out to him, "I've already gotten Rin down and you're going to break your weapon if that keeps up."

Jaken was slamming his staff in to the base of the tree repeatedly. He howled wildly as he did it but he stopped when he heard what she had said. Kiyomi sighed and walked over to him.

"You are an odd demon," Kiyomi said kneeling in front of him. He glared at her before he spoke in a loud voice.

"I'll have you know I am very useful," he said as he took a triumph stance,"would Lord Sesshomaru have someone incompetent by his side?"

Kiyomi rested her chin on her palm.

"I wonder about that." Kiyomi ignored his shocked expression before she stood and glanced at her surroundings.

"Where _did_ he go Jaken?"

"I'm guessing to see that Bokusenou." Kiyomi tilted her head at him.

"Who is that?"

"He is a tree demon that Lord Sesshomaru goes to see for information." He said as he made his way over to Rin and A-Un.

Kiyomi followed him. She hadn't really given it thought before but she didn't really know anything about him.

"Jaken," Kiyomi said, "why is Lord Sesshomaru after Naraku?"

Kiyomi sat on the ground and stared at the small imp. He hadn't answered her at first but he after a few minutes he sighed and stared at her seriously.

"It is because Naraku has hurt the pride of Lord Sesshomaru." Kiyomi's brow furrowed as she gazed upon Jaken.

"That's all?" Jaken twitched at her response but to her this seemed like a minutiae reason to take the life of someone. She knew first hand that he was very evil and his existence would cause demons and humans alike great danger but to kill someone over pride was almost ridiculous.

"That is the most important thing to Lord Sesshomaru," he shouted, "and to have it tarnished by a half demon is something that would never be forgotten or ignored!"

Kiyomi felt her confusion grew at what he said.

"What does being a half demon have to do with anything?" Jaken's shouting become louder at her question and she sighed. She was digging herself into a deeper hole with everything she said.

"It is because Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother is a half demon as well."

Kiyomi continued to stare at him with a confused expression on her face and she could see Jaken had become irritated with this.

"Lord Sesshomaru cannot stand half demons especially his half-brother!" Kiyomi pursed her lips. She was going to regret this but she had to know.

"Why?" She wasn't surprised when shouted and stomped the ground.

"You stupid woman do you know nothing?" Kiyomi frowned at him but he continued to speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru hates half demons because his father died trying to protect Inuyasha and his human mother," he said, "and ever since then he has come to hate half demons and humans. Well, expect for Rin."

Kiyomi nodded as he elaborated but her interest was peaked at something else Jaken had said.

"Lord Sesshomaru has a brother?" Kiyomi watched the imp bounce around in anger.

"Have you not heard a word I've said?" he shouted. He was a very entertaining demon.

"Yes, he does," Rin suddenly spoke as she made her way over to them. Kiyomi watched the girl sit next to her.

"You've met him Rin?" The little girl nodded and Kiyomi giggled.

"Is he anything like Lord Sesshomaru?" she watched Jaken and Rin share a serious glance. She was taken a bit off guard by this.

"They are the completely different." When they both spoke in unison Kiyomi laughed lightly.

"Inuyasha travels with three human companions," Jaken said with a nod, "and two demon companions." Even he traveled with humans? They weren't that different were they?

"He travels with the priest that isn't from this time," Rin said, "her name is Kagome."

Kiyomi nodded and a small smile crept on to her lips.

"I have a strange desire to meet him." Rin and Jaken stared at her and then back at each other.

"Lady Kiyomi..." Kiyomi turned to Rin when she spoke, "I believe he is in love with Kagome."

Kiyomi gasped and shook her head.

"I didn't mean it that way Rin," she said quickly, "I meant that it would be interesting to see Lord Sesshomaru's brother."

Jaken and Rin stared at her, unconvinced. She stood and smiled shyly at them.

"Rin, let's go catch some fish."

* * *

"Her name is Kiyomi?" Bokusenou said thoughtfully. He stared into the golden eyes of Lord Sesshomaru.

"I have heard the name before," he said," she guards a lake in the northern lands."

"She is a demon who can sense the sacred shards of the Shikon No Tama," Lord Sesshomaru said to him, "she also has the power to purify demons."

"Hm, I have heard of this girl before, in a rumor, I believe." Bokusenou said, "Though I do not believe it."

Lord Sesshomaru stared at him intently.

"I believe the rumor stated that Kiyomi was a hidden demonic descendant of Midoriko, the legendary priestess that created the Shikon No Tama."

This brought an expression of surprise on the Lords face.


	13. Chapter 13

"Thats is ridiculous." Bokusenou chuckled at him.

"I said it was only a rumor," he said, "I thought so myself. A demon that can purify other demons is beyond illogical."

"Then what has you in doubts."

"It is just no way to explain her powers. I have seen many things in my life time but she is something that has be baffled."

Lord Sesshomaru had a look of deep thought as well. He had also found her powers odd but to think she is a descendant of that human priestess doesn't make any sense.

"It was said that Midoriko, in one last attempt to defeat the demon, pulled its soul into her body—fusing it with her _own_ soul—and then expelled them both simultaneously. Both the demon and Midoriko died, but their souls combined to give birth to the Shikon No Tama."

As Bokusenou explained Lord Sesshomaru seemed to be in his own thoughts but he continued to speak.

"It would impossible for her to have any offspring-"

"Unless it was before the Shikon No Tama was created."

Bokusenou chuckled at his interruption. He was a wise as he was powerful.

"But it would almost be impossible," Bokusenou said, "as a priestess she would have never mated with a demon."

Bokusenou watched Lord Sesshomaru begin to walk away from him but he spoke once more.

"You should bring her here one day," he said, "this woman has peaked my interest."

"Hn." Bokusenou watched Lord Sesshomaru walk away from him. He said nothing more as he stared at the descending shadow. It appeared he would be having interesting adventures from now on.


	14. Chapter 14

Kiyomi giggled as she watched Rin and Jaken scurry away from her and Lord Sesshomaru. It was a new day and they had made their way down another path that had shown no sign of Naraku. Kiyomi had realized Rin hadn't eaten in a while and suggested she go find some something to eat. She had skipped away happily as she did what Kiyomi had told her to do.

Although, Kiyomi was left alone with Lord Sesshomaru and she felt a little uneasy. Kiyomi watched him as he stared off into the distance at Rin and Jaken but soon his golden eyes found her and glistened under the suns ray.

Although his face never really showed too much emotion she noticed his eyes spoke loudly enough. She could tell he felt rather relaxed. Well, if he could feel that way she could at least give that feeling a chance herself.

Kiyomi slid off the back A-Un and made her way over to him. She stood a few feet away from him and gave him a small smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said quietly. He said nothing as his gold eyes bore into her brown eyes.

"What do you think about?" She really didn't know how to start her conversation. She had never really conversed with another demon so closely before.

She wasn't at all shocked when all he did was turn away from her with a small look of annoyance on his facial features. Although she wasn't really happy with the way he just ignored her.

"My Lord," she said with a sigh, "I would feel more comfortable if I was able to get to know you better." It had been a while ago since she had teamed up with them and she had gotten to know Rin and Jaken very well.

She had bonded with A-Un rather quickly so all of them were already eliminated. However, Lord Sesshomaru...

Kiyomi walked around him to stare up in to his eyes once again. He stared down at her momentarily but said nothing.

"Such as," she said, "your weapons."

"What about them?" Kiyomi pointed to the one that had not sheath.

"I've noticed that this sword possesses very strong demonic aura, Toukijin, right?" The sword he wielded was a double-edged straight sword which is wider at tip and narrower at base. When she first met him she sensed its power but paid it no mind.

"What of it?" Kiyomi then pointed to the one with a sheath.

"This one has a demonic aura as well but this one is different," she pointed out before she turned her attention to where Rin and Jaken had left earlier. She felt someone else was there with them but it wasn't a hostile presence, however, it was two people.

"Tenseiga," he said suddenly. Kiyomi turned to him when he had spoken. She was a little surprised. To be honest she never thought he would speak to her about his swords but she gave it a shot anyway. She was glad she did.

"It has the power to slay the beings from the underworld, as well as bringing up to 100 beings back to life in one swing," Kiyomi listened carefully to him as he spoke, although she wasn't actually listening to what he was saying. She was just listening to his voice. His voice was oddly soothing.

Kiyomi watched him pull out the sword that had not sheath. He wielded it but he showed no threat to her so she just relaxed.

"Toukijin was created only for battle." Kiyomi tilted her head in confusion.

"My Lord," she said, "why don't you just use Tenseiga for battle?" He slowly replaced Toukijin and soon his attention was also where Rin and Jaken had left.

"Tenseiga cannot cut the living because it was not meant for battle." Kiyomi nodded but she soon walked to where Rin and Jaken had gone, going through bushes and stepping over small roots. She swore that every minute with them was anything but a bore.

"How dare you insult my Lord?" Jaken shouted.

"We'll take you on if it's a fight you're looking for!" Kiyomi scowled at the second voice she heard. She had never heard it before.

Kiyomi stepped out from the bushes and came into the view of Rin and Jake, although they weren't alone. A few feet in front of them were two demons surrounded by wolves.

They all looked as if they were about to have a confrontation. Jaken held his staff over his head and the demons a little ways away from them were in a fighting stance.

"Jaken," she said softly, "what is going on?" Kiyomi turned to the demons in front of her when she heard them gasp. They were staring at her with wide eyes, although she wasn't sure why.

"W-who are you?" Kiyomi turned to the men but she wasn't sure who spoke. She just noticed that the person spoke with awe in his voice.

"My name is Kiyomi." Kiyomi hadn't really give much to her introduction because she was more concerned with Rin. She looked terrified. She was crouched behind Jaken with her hands covering her eyes.

"Rin, are you hurt?" The girl looked up at her but said nothing.

"Jaken what's all this commotion?" Kiyomi turned to her Lord when she heard him speak. She hadn't really noticed him coming behind her but she did notice him standing at her side, however.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kiyomi noticed Rin had moved from her place behind Jaken and ran behind Lord Sesshomaru instead.

Kiyomi looked back at the demons in front of them and sighed. She wasn't at all surprised when they, and their wolves, began to take steps back when he appeared.

Although she didn't blame them. His gaze _was_ rather intense.

"Who are you and what do you want!"

"You looking for a fight?"

Kiyomi noticed Lord Sesshomaru frown at the men when they spoke to him in such a manner.

"We're gonna leave but it ain't out of fear!"

"Yeah, you don't scare us mister!" Kiyomi held in her laughter when she watched them all scurry away in fear. Their words were the complete opposite of their actions.

"Rin," Kiyomi watched the little girl from the corner of her eye as Lord Sesshomaru spoke to her, "weren't you going to catch yourself some fish?"

The little girl smiled and nodded at him.

"Yes," Kiyomi smiled down at her and Rin turned to her.

"Um, can you stay with me Lady Kiyomi?" The little girl grabbed Kiyomi's hand and slowly pulled her along towards the nearby river. Kiyomi smiled and nodded.

"Alright."

Kiyomi chuckled and shook her head at the girl.

"Rin you don't have to do that?" Kiyomi stopped the girl as she began to hike up her kimono, preparing herself for her mission for food. Rin looked up at her with a look of confusion.

"How come Lady Kiyomi?" Kiyomi took a step towards the river and slowly stepped on to it, never submerging under the water. Kiyomi kneeled on the water as if she were on the ground. She watched fish swim under her.

Slowly she lowered her hand over the water, waiting. In a few minutes she circled the water and pulled it up from the river stream, creating an orb of water in the middle of her hand. Inside the orb was a fish that swam in circles in the middle of it.

Kiyomi stood and moved back to the where Rin stood and placed the orb in the girls waiting hands. Rin's eyes gleamed with excitement but it didn't last long before Kiyomi removed her hand and the orb bursted from its circular form and flowed through Rin's fingers until all that was left was a single fish that flopped around in Rin's hands.

"Wow!" Kiyomi smiled at her.

"You have the power to use water?" Kiyomi turned to Jaken who suddenly came to Rin's side along with Lord Sesshomaru.

"Not just water Jaken," Kiyomi said, "some elements of the earth; water, air,and fire. I haven't mastered the use of earth, however."

"Interesting." Kiyomi turned to her Lord when she heard him speak. He was staring down at her intensely. She felt his gaze pierce through her but she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"Can you catch more Lady Kiyomi?" Kiyomi nodded at her.


	15. Chapter 15

Kiyomi swept Rin's hair from her face as she slept. Kiyomi sighed heavily as she listened to the sound of the nearby fire crackle. Jaken slept against A-Un who was also sleeping under the dark starry sky. Today had been an odd day.

Those two demon from the Wolf Demon Tribe had shown their faces once again and she was sure Lord Sesshomaru would have taken their lives. But due to strenuous events their clan leader had shown his face and saved Rin from a demon insect.

Afterwards all three had of them had left, leaving them a bit dazed. They continued their journey for a few more hours but Rin had started to become tired so they found a nearby inclusion and started a camp here.

Kiyomi stared at the fire the illuminated everyone's sleeping faces. Well, everyone except Lord Sesshomaru.

Kiyomi watched him silently as he stared up into night sky. He didn't seem tired at all but then again he was a powerful demon. He wouldn't be tired out just by walking.

Kiyomi stood and made her way over to him. Kiyomi stood next to him with a smile and her hands clasped together behind her back.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she said as she stared up into the sky. He said nothing to her as she spoke.

"I mean the stars," Kiyomi continued to speak even though he didn't engage in her conversation.

"My Lord," she said, "can I ask a question?"

He peered at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Why did you have me join you?" She wasn't sure why she was asking him this but she wanted to know.

"Your powers are essential to finding Naraku." Kiyomi turned to him.

"Is that so?" Kiyomi watched a small lock of his silver hair fall over his shoulder as he turned to her.

"But My Lord I am not a powerful demon as you are," she said," wouldn't I be more of a burden to you then assistance?"

He said nothing as he stared down at her.

"I was just hoping that I didn't burden you in any way." He turned to her and stared down at her with a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"Do you still consider yourself a burden to me?" Kiyomi nodded hesitantly at him before her brown eyes found the ground.

"You are no burden," he said, "if you were would I bother to keep you around?"

Kiyomi looked up at him with wide eyes. she wasn't sure how to respond to what he had said but...

"No, I guess not." Kiyomi smiled to herself and subconsciously moved her hand toward him. His golden eyes, which appeared darker in the night, moved to watch her hands movement. He watched her hand slowly move to place a lock of his silver hair behind his ear and back in its original place.

Kiyomi bowed deeply and smiled happily at him.

"Thank you My Lord," she said, "I'll be going to sleep now."

Kiyomi walked away from him calmly and moved back to her place next to Rin. Outside she was calm but inside she was panicking and nervous. She didn't mean to touch him so precariously. They weren't so formal with one another to touch each other so openly but she had don't it anyway. She just hoped he hadn't mind it much.

Kiyomi sighed and leaned against the tree Rin was sleeping against and relaxed. She closed her eyes. Although it was tough to do when she kept thinking about touching Lord Sesshomaru. He was warm. Kiyomi smiled as she fell into the warmth of sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Kiyomi and Lord Sesshomaru made their way through the forest, leaving Rin and Jaken at the camp site from last night. It was mid day in the after noon when Kiyomi sensed the power of a sacred jewel shard. Kiyomi had told Lord Sesshomaru about it and this interested him greatly.

Kiyomi hadn't thought that it would, considering the fact that last time she had said that he had no interest at all. He began to leave them but Kiyomi protested. She wanted to go with him, despite the dangers of it.

Surprisingly he had let her come but Rin and Jaken had to stay. Kiyomi smiled to herself inwardly as she followed behind him. They had made their way towards the jewel shard in a matter of minutes but what they had come to find was a small hut. But she also felt the presence of five beings inside of it.

"My Lord it's coming from in there." Kiyomi called to him as they made their way towards the hut and inside. Kiyomi frowned deeply when a disgusting smell had entered her nostrils. Kiyomi didn't have the nose of a dog but she knew Lord Sesshomaru must find it 100,000 more disgusting than she.

The hut was filled with a smoke that must had caused the smell but something else caught her attention. Inside the hut were two humans, a monk and a demon slayer, a small cat demon, and then another human girl but she was odd-looking. Above the odd human girl was a demon.

The demon was choking the human girl and whimpering pathetically as he did it. Kiyomi glared at him although he hadn't seen her or Lord Sesshomaru. He had a jewel shard in his neck. She could see it as if it was directly in her hands.

Lord Sesshomaru suddenly struck the demon with his claws that glowed a bright green. The demon stopped choking the girl for a moment.

The girl looked over the demons shoulder with a look of desperation on her face.

"Inuyasha!"

Lord Sesshomaru struck him again, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. Kiyomi stared at the demon and sighed. He wasn't dead yet.

The girl looked up at her and Lord Sesshomaru with wide eyes. The demon Lord Sesshomaru knocked down peered over his shoulder at them. He appeared frightened and shocked for a moment.

"The smell of this place is awful." Kiyomi couldn't help but voice her disgust as all the eyes in the hut peered at them weakly.

"Tell me, is Inuyasha here?" Kiyomi turned to her Lord. She had heard that name before. It was his half-brother.

"And who are you?" The demon on the floor spoke to him as Kiyomi's eyes peered around the hut once more. Were these the companions of Inuyasha that Jaken and Rin spoke of?

"I was about to ask you that, " Lord Sesshomaru replied. Kiyomi looked down at demon when he moved to sit up.

"Y-You tried to kill me and you don't even know me?" he said warily. Suddenly the demon grabbed a bag of some sort that had large glass jars with cloth covers. He quickly ran out of the hut whimpering. Kiyomi watched Lord Sesshomaru go after him but she stayed.

Kiyomi turned to the woman in the strange attire and kneeled in front of her.

"Are you alright?" The woman stared up at her with wide eyes and weakly nodded.

"W-who are you," the girl said. Kiyomi smiled timidly at her. She looked so weak.

"My name is Kiyomi," she said, "don't worry we'll save you momentarily." Kiyomi stood and left the hut and inhaled a lung full of clean air. What ever that demon poisoned them with was harmful to humans but it wasn't effective to her and Lord Sesshomaru.

Although the fresh air didn't last her long. Suddenly she smelt more poison and scowled.

"That smell is wretched and I'd prefer if you didn't spread such a thing."

Kiyomi watched Lord Sesshomaru approach the demon who was sitting on the ground and whimpering once more.

"Wait!" he shouted, "Please wait. I'm sorry, I was too hasty, please spare me don't kill me!"

Kiyomi followed her Lord and stood by his side. The demon was begging pathetically in the bushes with his back to them and his hands covering his head. She sighed as her Lord stood, watching with no emotion on his face.

"Don't kill me," he whined, "to show you my sincerity..."

Kiyomi frowned. She could see his movements. They were odd. He appeared to be touching something.

"Here's a little present!" Kiyomi watched him laugh as a large amount of poison from a large tube he pulled from the bushes was released. Suddenly she and Lord Sesshomaru were surrounded by a dark red smoke, polluting the air.

Through the smoke she could hear the evil laughter of the demon.

"Good bye my friends," he said, "this poison even kills demons like you!"

Kiyomi let the poison dissolve into the air as they stood side by side. Kiyomi watched Lord Sesshomaru pull Toukijin from his pelt as the poison disappeared. The demon was surprised when they still stood in place unharmed. The poison was not at all effective to them or their senses.

"It's not working," he said as sweat dripped from his round face, "yet it's my very finest poison!"

In a split second a blue aura appeared and cut through the demon. The demon cried out loudly as he died painfully, turning into bones and falling into the bushes. Kiyomi saw the jewel shard fall from the demon's throat, purifying its self.

"Your primitive concoctions are no match for my superior powers."

Kiyomi smiled at him.

"My, My, My," Kiyomi chuckled, "you are quite impressive My Lord."

He peered down at her through the corner of his eyes.

"I could say the same to you." Kiyomi blinked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean My Lord?"

She had done nothing at all impressive. She had only watched him.

"I was sure that poison had done you in." Kiyomi laughed a little but more in disbelief than in humor.

"You think so lowly of me My Lord," she said as she peered at the hut behind them, "you honestly thought that I'd be killed by something so ridiculous?"

He closed his eyes and slid Toukijin back into his pelt.

"Not at all." Kiyomi chuckled and turned to the hut to see who had caught her attention. She had felt two new demonic auras behind them.

"Kagome!"

Kiyomi's brown eyes caught the sight of a sliver haired demon and a small fox on his shoulder. The demons turned to them with wide eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Kiyomi noticed the colors of his eyes and his hair color. She knew who the demon was as soon as she seen him. He must be Lord Sesshomaru's little brother.

The demon turned to the hut when he saw the destruction that was caused by the poison.

"Kagome!" The demon ran into the hut with the fox and stared at his unconscious comrades.

"They all look like they're dead!" Kiyomi watched the small fox as he bounded towards his comrades as well. They were quite interesting.

"What did you do to them Sesshomaru?" the demon shouted at him loudly. He had rage in his eyes and looked as if he was ready to fight her Lord.

"No..." Kiyomi looked down at the person who spoke. The weak and hoarse voice came from the oddly dressed girl on the ground.

"It's not what it looks like," she said as she tried to push herself up from the ground, "they saved us."

"No," Lord Sesshomaru said abruptly, "I didn't save you. He couldn't answer my question so I got rid of him. Simple as that."

"What questions?" The silver-haired demon asked.

"I caught the boy, Kohaku's scent." Kiyomi looked at her Lord in confusion. That was not the reason they were here. It was because she sensed the jewel shard. Why did he lie?

"Does that mean Naraku is near?" Lord Sesshomaru asked him. The way they spoke to each other made it seem as if he already knew him. He was definitely Lord Sesshomaru's brother.

"Answer me, Inuyasha," he said, "where is Naraku?"

"We haven't been able to find him yet either," Inuyasha said, "but now we've got these phantoms possessing jewel shards coming after us. I'm sure Naraku is close by."

"That's all I need to know." Kiyomi watched Lord Sesshomaru begin to leave and she quickly followed behind him.

"Sesshomaru!"

Kiyomi watched her Lord continue to walk away from their encounter and she felt a small smirk appear on her lips.

"My Lord," she said, "why did you lie?"

As they walked he said nothing and didn't bother to answer her.

"I sensed the sacred jewel shard and that was why we were there," she said, "could it be that you caught the scent of your brother's companions and decided to save them when you smelt the poison as well?"

He scoffed at her and closed his eyes from her view.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kiyomi sighed and nodded.

"Well, then," she said, "I beg your pardon My Lord."

They continued to make their way closer to their goal of finding Naraku and Kiyomi couldn't shake the smirk she had plastered on his face. Somehow she could see right through his façade.


	17. Chapter 17

Kiyomi felt her energy slowly being seeped from her body with every step she took. The mountain was so much more powerful than she had originally thought.

Kiyomi felt a shock run over her body as she walked alongside of Lord Sesshomaru. He had stood in front of barrier but took no step closer.

She knew that she could not go through the barrier either. It wasn't because she would be purified. She had come across a barrier such as this once before. The only thing that would be her powers. She would become extremely weak almost unable to move. However, if Lord Sesshomaru walked into it he would be purified instantly.

They had come here because this time Lord Sesshomaru had actually found the scent of Kohaku and followed it. It led to this mountain. But from this point on she could tell his scent had disappeared. It was the only reason why he would stop here.

After a few minutes of silence Kiyomi saw Lord Sesshomaru begin to walk away. Kiyomi slowly followed him and moved to his side.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said, "if you'd prefer I can go into the barrier and check for myself if the boy is there."

"No," he said. Kiyomi nodded and sighed. She just felt so weak. Kiyomi followed next to him closely as they made their way back toward Rin and Jaken at the foot of the mountain. Kiyomi wondered to herself. What would she do when she saw Naraku? What would happen?

Suddenly her vision blurred and she felt herself falling forward. Before she could do anything she felt an arm around her, holding her up. He slowly pulled her back up to her feet and stared down at her.

"I'm sorry," she said running the tips of her fingers over her forehead, "even though I can't be purified here my powers are still effected greatly and I'm very weak."

"Hn." Kiyomi watched him turn away from her and begin to walk away. Kiyomi followed him until they got to where they had left Jaken and Rin but Rin wasn't there.

As soon as Jaken saw them he was on the ground bowing and whimpering.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru," he sobbed, "Rin ran off before I could stop her!"

Kiyomi sighed at the imp. He was so sad.

"Where is she," he said, "inside the barrier?" Suddenly Lord Sesshomaru began to walk toward the barrier but Jaken quickly grabbed on to his legs.

"You mustn't go in there Master," he shouted ,"if you enter the sacred grounds even you will be instantly purified!"

Lord Sesshomaru looked down at the imp passively. Kiyomi looked up into the barrier and saw a small shadow. She moved closer the barriers edge.

"Be quiet and look behind you." Kiyomi watched the shadow get bigger as the girl approached them.

"Huh? Is that Rin!" Rin emerged from the barrier with a wide smile on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she cried happily.

"Kohaku was there, wasn't he?" Kiyomi stared at the shocked expression of the girl when he said that. He hit the mark huh?

"Now be honest Rin you can't deceive master's keen nose."

"Um...the truth is Kohaku helped me escape," she said, "there were lots and lots of demons in the cave."

Kiyomi scowled at the little girl.

"What's that," Lord Sesshomaru said with a scowl of his own.

"Well, that is rather odd." Why were there demons behind the barrier when they couldn't even get inside it?

Was Naraku inside Mt. Hakurei?


	18. Chapter 18

Kiyomi sat with Rin on the back of A-Un as they stared at Mt. Hakurei. It was apparent that Lord Sesshomaru had thought the same as her.

"Wow," Rin said, "look at the size of this valley Master Jaken-Huh?" Kiyomi looked down at the imp when Rin spoke. She saw the imp using his staff as support. He looked sick.

"I still feel terrible," he said weakly, "even though we've come such a long distance from Mt. Hakurei."

Kiyomi shook her head with a small smile, poor Jaken. She hadn't felt as bad as she earlier but she could still feel a bit of the purifying aura from where they were. Suddenly Lord Sesshomaru jumped from the cliff with no explanation.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted as he descended. Kiyomi quickly followed after him. She would possibly be scolded but she didn't care. She had been with him for a month now and she was use to following him, it was almost like an instinct.

Kiyomi wasn't surprised when A-Un had landed behind her and Lord Sesshomaru. Rin and Jaken stood next to them, waiting to follow their Lord Sesshomaru.

"My Lord," Kiyomi said as she walked over to Rin, "what do you plan on doing?"

He glanced her and she smirked. She knew what he was going to do and it was as if he was saying-

"Do you even have to ask?" Kiyomi nodded then turned to Rin.

"Stay by side, alright Rin?" Kiyomi watched the girl nod with a smile.

"They're coming." Kiyomi turned to the direction she saw him turn and looked into the forest below the small cliff they had landed on. There was indeed someone there. Kiyomi watched Lord Sesshomaru with breath taking speed jump off the cliff they were on, heading for the forest.

Suddenly a bright light extended from the forest towards Lord Sesshomaru. He quickly knocked it away from him with his sword Toukijin and then the light disappeared. The light was actually a sword.

"What is that?" Rin asked. Kiyomi wasn't the only one surprised. She had never seen a sword like that before.

Kiyomi couldn't hear anything but she was sure Lord Sesshomaru was speaking with that man.

"I can't hear what they are saying." Kiyomi said as she moved closer to the cliff's edge.

"Lady Kiyomi take us with you." Kiyomi turned to them and nodded. She quickly grabbed Jaken by his kimono, despite his protest, and wrapped her arms around her waist. She jumped down to the ground. Kiyomi moved closer to them but far away enough to hear and see them.

Suddenly the man used his odd sword again and a chain link blade came out, coming towards Lord Sesshomaru. He easily knocked the sword away again and drew it down, aiming for the man. The man flew away from his blast, knocking him to the ground a few feet away.

The man quickly crawled away and stood as he recuperated from Lord Sesshomaru's blow.

"Ha! Silly mortal, spare yourself the suffering and let him slay you quickly!" Suddenly the man sent his blade towards them, hitting the ground in front of them. Kiyomi blocked the debris from her face as Rin let out a small cry and Jaken flew back.

"You talking to me imp," he shouted, "well?" Kiyomi frowned at him.

"Who are you calling imp!"

As the man lifted his weapon Lord Sesshomaru ran towards him. The man turned towards him and swung his sword. Again Lord Sesshomaru knocked the sword away.

"Jaken!" he shouted. Kiyomi quickly picked up Rin and moved as Jaken ran for a nearby bridge. Lord Sesshomaru stayed in front the bridge, securing their escape route.

"We have to stay out of Lord Sesshomaru's way!" Kiyomi held Rin to her as she ran. The girl had her arms around her neck.

"Lady Kiyomi will Lord Sesshomaru be alright?" Rin asked.

"Fool, he would never succumb to the attacks of a mere mortal!" Jaken shouted breathlessly.

Suddenly a shadow appeared and they stopped.

"What's this?" Jaken said as a man approached them. Kiyomi felt her heart race. He oozed evil. His eyes held no compassion. There was no way she could fight like this. The mountain had taken all of her power away once she jumped from the cliff. This was bad.

Kiyomi moved back as the man suddenly bared claws and aimed them for her. Kiyomi lost her balance and dropped Rin, causing Rin to roll back on to the bridge. Rin let out a loud cry as she fell on to the bridge painfully.

"There's no way you can escape me." Kiyomi frowned at the man standing above her. Kiyomi moved away from him slowly.

"Rin," Kiyomi whispered, "run." Suddenly Jaken came in front of her, blocking the man and his relentless attacks. Kiyomi moved next to Rin. Suddenly Kiyomi heard something hadn't wanted too.

"Staff of Two Heads!" Kiyomi watched a large explosion of fire come from Jaken's staffs.

"Jaken," Kiyomi screamed, "you idiot stop, we're on a _wooden_ bridge!"

Before she knew what happened next the bridge had collapsed. Kiyomi felt breathless as they fell into the depths of the mist. She had no ability to fly or use any of her powers to save them. The only thing she was capable of doing was letting out an ear piercing scream as she plummeted.


	19. Chapter 19

"Rin," Kiyomi shouted. When they had fallen from the bridge and into the river she had swam to a large boulder but before she could get her faculties in order Rin was already gone. Kiyomi was dripping wet as she searched the forest. Her powers hadn't fully returned but she had some strength and she was grateful but now she had lost Rin.

"Its dark." Kiyomi said to herself. She had to find Rin soon. Kiyomi gasped when she suddenly felt the jewel shard become tainted with an evil aura. Kiyomi frowned and made her way towards it. She didn't like that.

The shard was the same as the man's from the bridge. If Rin was there then she would have to do something quickly. Kiyomi quickly ran towards the aura until a village came into view and she saw a bundle of people by a single hut. Kiyomi's brown eyes surveyed the area and soon fell on Rin, but she wasn't alone. Someone was holding her.

Kiyomi hid behind and peered from a nearby tree. She sighed heavily as she watched the man from the bridge slaughter innocent elderly men. She would not be able to help them. Behind him was the same man who was fighting with Lord Sesshomaru and with him was Rin. She had thought that Lord Sesshomaru would have killed him by now but it appeared not.

Kiyomi frowned at the man holding Rin. She was struggling desperately as the man held her in the air. Kiyomi stared at her hands in frustration. The damn mountain had taken away most of her powers but she could skill use her combat skills. She would have to face the two strong humans by herself.

Kiyomi slowly moved away from the tree and made her way over the men. They were having their own conversation before they had noticed her. She stopped a few feet away from them and said nothing as she stared them down.

"Lady Kiyomi!"

"That's Sesshomaru's wench, right?" The more feminine like man spoke first as he held Rin. Kiyomi took a deep breath.

"Let her go," Kiyomi said to them. Rin turned to her then gave her a look with pleading brown eyes.

The man chuckled and dangled her.

"Sorry we need her to get to Sesshomaru," Kiyomi frowned. They were ruthless. To use a girl as bait was repulsive.

Kiyomi felt the wind blow at her back as she stared them down. She waited for the perfect moment to strike them. She had to use her powers wisely. She if messed up here they would definitely get away with Rin.

Kiyomi closed her eyes slowly and then opened them. When her eyes opened they were a bright red.

"Wh-what the hell?" Kiyomi ran at them in full speed and aimed for the man that had slaughtered the elderly humans.

Kiyomi saw him raise his clawed hand to in attempt to block her upcoming attack. Kiyomi quickly thwarted it and wrapped a hand around his neck, squeezing.

The jewels shards were there and that's where she needed to aim. Kiyomi used a large amount of power in her knee and slammed it into his armored abdomen. Her knee shattered the armor and knocked all senses from him. He gasped breathless and Kiyomi took this moment to use her free hand to grab on to his face and run, pushing him into the ground and dragging him.

She dragged him a few feet until there was a large and loud crater from where she dragged him. He laid on the ground bruised, bloody, and weak from her attack. Kiyomi pulled her hand back and lined up her fingers as her hand glowed a bright red. Her hand aimed straight for his throat. She was ready and willing to take the shard from his throat but she was immediately stopped.

"H-Hey," Kiyomi heard the man behind her shout at her, "did you forget I have this little girl!"

Kiyomi turned toward the man when she heard Rin let out a loud scream. Kiyomi turned to them and frowned. The man was holding his sword up to her throat. Kiyomi grunted in irritation. If she killed this man Rin would die as well.

Suddenly Kiyomi felt her power drain from her body and gasped. She looked at her hand and saw her power fade away. She cursed to herself then she heard a weak chuckle.

"Looks like the barrier effects you **too**!" Kiyomi gasped when she felt something sharp pierce her side. She looked down and saw his clawed hand had stabbed her in her side, deeply. The man used his free hand to grab her by the front of her shirt and yank her down. As he did that he lifted his head and slammed it against hers. Kiyomi cried out in pain as he retracted his claws and through her to the ground.

She breathed heavily as the man grabbed her by her hair and lifted her to her knees.

"You damn wretch," he sneered, " don't think you can kill me that easily."

"She _almost_ killed you Suikotsu," said the man who held Rin, "you're lucky I saved your ass."

"Save it," Suikotsu said, "Jakotsu." The man named Suikotsu looked down at her and smirked.

"Well," he said calmly, "beautiful and strong. What a woman."

Kiyomi scowled in disgust before she turned back to Rin. She couldn't fight with such a terrible wound and unable to heal herself. She had to leave the barrier to do it.

"Ha ha, looks like we've got two of Sesshomaru's women!" Jakotsu chuckled as he dangled Rin and sheathed his sword. Kiyomi glared at them weakly before she suddenly felt herself being thrown on to the man, Suikotsu's, shoulder.

"This'll be interesting."

* * *

Kiyomi struggled weakly in the arms of the clawed hand man. He had a tight grip on her waist and he wasn't letting go. He had her bent over his shoulder as he walked through Mt. Hakurei, draining her energy as he did so. Rin was in his other arm as he walked and she was getting weaker as they got deeper and deeper into the mountain.

Kiyomi slammed her hand into the back of the armored man. She kicked and struggled against him the entire time they walked up the mountain.

"Let go of me!" Kiyomi shouted as his shoulder dug painfully into her injured stomach. She hated being picked up in such a manner.

"Well, you certainly are a hand full." Kiyomi ignored his complaints as she tried to break free.

"He's not following," Jakotsu said, "I guess the barrier is too strong for even Sesshomaru."

"Heh, I wouldn't say so." In the midst of the fog Lord Sesshomaru slowly appeared. He stood on a small cliff above them, gazing down at them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've come," Rin shouted happily.

"He cut us off," Suikotsu said. Kiyomi liked how irritated he sounded. That meant Lord Sesshomaru was beginning to get to him.

"Damn it wretch," Jakotsu spat, "you're a demon yet the barrier isn't effecting you."

Kiyomi continued to struggle in the man's grasp. If only she had some of her powers left.

"Then maybe this will!" Kiyomi became startled when Jakotsu suddenly swung his sword, attacking her Lord. Kiyomi heard Jakotsu's sword thrash about before she heard Rin say something that had her worried.

"My Lord," Rin shouted, "you're wounded!"

"Ha," Jakotsu chuckled, "I knew it, the barrier has dulled your skills."

Kiyomi gasped at this and tried to pull herself up from his shoulder. Suikotsu swore and shouted at her to stop her protest but she didn't. She had to help in any way possible.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kiyomi scowled when she heard Rin shouting at him and struggling in his arms as well.

"Be quiet," he shouted at her. Kiyomi frowned and pushed at his shoulder consistently. Suddenly she felt herself being thrown from him and on to the ground. Kiyomi landed on her back a few feet away from them and he chuckled.

"You annoying woman," he said, "all I need to do is kill one person!"

Suddenly Toukijin was thrown and pierced the shoulder of Suikotsu. He fell to his knees in shock and Rin took this moment to try to get away. However, the man was not dead. She wasn't surprised. Her attack on him earlier would have killed a normal man but it hadn't killed him.

He had pinned her to the ground and hovered over her. He slowly pulled the sword from his chest and chuckled weakly.

"What do you think," Suikotsu said, "I've wait long enough. I'm going to kill her now."

Kiyomi stood her feet weakly and panted. She would never let that happen.

"That idiot doctor," he said, "he's too scared to come out because of my injury.

Suikotsu chuckled as a small twinkle in his eye appeared. Kiyomi didn't like it.

"It's incredible," he chuckled, "the urge to kill is overwhelming." Suddenly he raised his bladed hand, ready to strike.

"Now die!" Before Rin could let out a cry of terror Kiyomi was on top of her in seconds. Her body shielded the little child from any blow that would land. Kiyomi felt as time had stopped as she waited for the blow to land but nothing happened. Kiyomi peered above her shoulder to look at the man and gasped.

The man had an arrow in his throat and his eyes were wide with disbelief. Kiyomi heard him groan in pain as he slowly fell to the ground. Kiyomi took this moment to grab Rin and run towards where Lord Sesshomaru was standing.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin shouted. Kiyomi hid the girl behind her as they stared at the fallen man. Slowly a young priestess walked over to him. She appeared weak. Kiyomi watched the two converse and Kiyomi winced. She placed her hand over her bleeding wound. If only she could heal her wound.

Kiyomi watched the priestess reach for the man's neck before suddenly a bright light slice open Suikotsu's neck and pulled the jewel shard with it as it retracted. Kiyomi turned to where it landed and saw Jakotsu holding it with a smirk.

"I'll keep this as a memento," he said as he ran. Kiyomi scowled in disgust. She knew people were evil spirits but she hadn't fathomed how evil they were. To be able to kill a companion and have a smile on your face as you did it was repulsive.

Suddenly a golden dust flew past them and disappeared. Kiyomi turned to where Suikotsu lay and saw nothing but bone and armor. He had died.

The poor man was possessed by two beings. One that killed and one that saved. To be haunted by such a thing must have been painful. Maybe now he could rest in peace.

"We must leave." Kiyomi turned to Lord Sesshomaru who was suddenly walking away from them. Rin and Kiyomi followed him abruptly without a single question. They walked down the valley way slowly and silently.


	20. Chapter 20

Kiyomi watched Lord Sesshomaru slice all of demons that headed for them with his Toukijin. As Lord Sesshomaru killed the ones attacking them Kiyomi sat upon A-Un's back along with Rin. Suddenly Rin pointed to the sky with wide eyes.

"Look at the sky!" Kiyomi had already seen what she was talking about. She had sensed it moments before it happened. Hundreds of demons flew from a large mountain covered in dark purple mist.

"My Lord," Jaken shouted, "the demons-aren't you going after them?" Kiyomi watched as he replaced Toukijin in his pelt.

"They are insignificant," he replied dully. As they stared at the mountain Kiyomi sighed.

"He is definitely in there," she said,"the jewel shards are steadily becoming tainted with his evil aura."

"Rin." Lord Sesshomaru called. Kiyomi slid off A-Un and moved toward Lord Sesshomaru.

"Yes, My Lord." Kiyomi knew what he wanted her to do and it was very wise.

"Take A-Un and get away from the mountain." Kiyomi peered at her through the corner of her eye.

"What will you do Lord Sesshomaru," Rin asked.

"It goes without saying," he responded. Jaken moved over to them and stared at him humbly.

"Pardon me My Lord," Jaken said. Lord Sesshomaru looked down at him.

"What is it?"

"There is no question Naraku has cooped himself in the mountain to regain his strength. He has undoubtedly regained his strength and is much stronger than before," Kiyomi stared down at him as she waited for him to finish but he said nothing more.

"Your point is." Jaken opened his eyes wide and bowed to the ground.

"My point, yes, what was my point," Jaken muttered, "I suppose my mind has grown weaker with age." Slowly Lord Sesshomaru began to walk away as Jaken continued to mutter to himself. Kiyomi followed behind him until they were stopped.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kiyomi," Rin called. They turned to her.

"Good Luck!" Kiyomi giggled and smiled at her. Lord Sesshomaru stared at her then began to consume his walk. Kiyomi turned from her and followed suit. Kiyomi whispered to him as they began to make their way up the mountain.

"It seems they are worried about you My Lord," Kiyomi said with a smile on her voice.

"It is unnecessary" he replied. Kiyomi chuckled and nodded.

"Though that is true," she said,"is that such a bad thing? It shows they care for you."

He said nothing for a moment as they walked.

"And what about you?" Kiyomi's eyes widened a little. She hadn't expected that from him.

"Do you worry for me, Kiyomi?" She didn't know why but her heart sped up. She was sure it wasn't because they were about face Naraku either. Kiyomi let a small smile grace her lips before she spoke.

"Is it bad, My Lord?"

He stopped and she did too. He peered at her from the corner of his eye. He then began to walk away and she followed.

"No, I suppose not."

Kiyomi nodded and smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Kiyomi could hardly control her breathing. Kiyomi knew she had emotions. She had every emotion any other person had. She could feel scared, happy, and sadness. Right now she felt only nervous. She stared at the back of the demon that had tried to steal her life for a long time.

As they approached them Kiyomi felt something else. She felt hatred and anger. The demon that had been trying to kill her for so long was in front of her. She could kill him. She had regained her powers and had become fully healed.

Although she felt caught off guard when they both saw him kill the woman who had saved her and Rin just days ago. She hadn't known she was dead already until Naraku had killed. A living corpse was something she didn't see everyday.

"I must say," Lord Sesshomaru said, "you took extraordinary steps to kill a mere woman, Naraku."

Slowly he turned to face Lord Sesshomaru and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Sesshomaru, huh?" Kiyomi watched his smirk disappear the moment it was shown on his face. Naraku's red eyes fell on her and he frowned.

"So," he said, "you've hidden behind the scent of a dog?"

Kiyomi's brown eyes met with his red eyes. He was almost electrifying. He stared at her before he chuckled.

"You cannot kill me as easily as before, wench." Kiyomi said nothing as she watched him. She had nothing to say to him.

"Listen to me," Kiyomi turned up to her Lord when he suddenly spoke to her,"stay back, do you understand?"

Kiyomi nodded. She took some steps back until she was far enough from the reach of Naraku.

"I never expected you to be following me as well, Sesshomaru," he said, "and you brought me lovely gift as well, how kind of you."

Lord Sesshomaru said nothing. He knew just as well as she did what he meant by what he had said. Naraku was either planning on leaving with her or killing her once and for all. But not now.

"Since you've emerged from your barrier," Lord Sesshomaru said, "I assume you're capable of producing a significant amount of power."

Naraku turned to him with his smirk replaced on to his lips. He seemed a little to smug at a time like this. Did he not realize who Lord Sesshomaru was and how powerful he could be? Kiyomi twitched when she realized she sounded a bit like Jaken.

That wasn't something she preferred to admit out loud.

"Why don't you see for yourself," he said. To this Lord Sesshomaru placed his hand on his Toukijin, prepared to defeat the demon in front of him. With amazing speed Lord Sesshomaru withdrew Toukijin and blasted his attack at Naraku, hitting him directly. Naraku grunted and then smirked to himself.

Suddenly he was in a large barrier and his upper torso was floating inside. At the bottom of the barrier was a large mass of his body, scrambled into tiny pieces. Kiyomi gasped when the attack that had sliced Naraku was drawn into his barrier. He chuckled at them.

"Sesshomaru, I shall now reverse the power of your sword and fire it back at you!"

Suddenly a circular blue light emerged from the barrier and grew larger. The attack was blown at him and dispersed into the shape of thunder. Lord Sesshomaru blocked the attack with Toukijin but it was powerful. It was powerful enough to begin to slowly push him back.

Suddenly Lord Sesshomaru jumped into the air and sliced through Naraku's head. Although he still lived. His head, as well as his body began to regenerate, creating his body once more.

"It's useless," he chuckled, "I will not die!" Suddenly a dark winded tornado formed around him, lifting him into the air.

"Don't worry Kiyomi," he said, "I'll be back for you later." He laughed evilly as he floated away, disappearing into the sky. They stared into the sky as he left. They could do no more.

Lord Sesshomaru slowly replaced Toukijin as he stared up into the sky. Then he appeared. Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother. Kiyomi moved over to Lord Sesshomaru's side.

"Sesshomaru..." He didn't seem too happy to see him.

"Inuyasha," he said, "still alive are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Lord Sesshomaru's eyes met his dully before he spoke.

"It seems Naraku's main interest was not you," he said, "but rather his real objective was to kill that woman." Inuyasha looked at him with a surprised expression when he said that.

Their gazes were now on the broken bow that was on the ground behind them. A slow breeze flew through them as Inuyasha picked up the bow with sorrow and disbelief in his eyes.

Lord Sesshomaru began to walk away from the sad scene and Kiyomi followed.

"Hold on, Sesshomaru!" Kiyomi watched him stop and turned to Inuyasha.

"Did you just watch her get killed?" he asked, "didn't you do anything to help?" His voice and eyes were filled with rage with a hint of sadness. Kiyomi watched him continue to walk away without a word and then she noticed Inuyasha grab the hilt of his sword.

"I told you to wait!"

"I don't care to know what your connection to that woman was," he said before he turned back to glance at him, "the person responsible for killing Kikyo his Naraku."

"And you were the one who didn't save her" he said, "you should be blaming yourself. Rather than taking your anger out on me I suggest you go after Naraku."

With that he walked away from him and Kiyomi followed him as they disappeared into the darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

Kiyomi sat on the back of A-Un along with Rin as they walked through the stoned cavern. It had been eight weeks since they had seen Naraku last. They had not progress in the search for him but recently it seemed as if they had taken a break from looking.

It was the middle of night as A-Un followed Lord Sesshomaru. Rin was leaning against Kiyomi as she slept and Jaken leaned against her back. She was psychically trapped between her two sleeping companions.

"My Lord," Kiyomi called softly, "do you not grow weary of traveling like this."

He glanced over his shoulder at her before he looked ahead of him.

"Not as easily as a human." Kiyomi nodded. Every night they would have conversations. She hadn't realized up until now.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kiyomi called once again.

"What is it?"

Kiyomi chewed her bottom lip before she spoke.

"When Naraku is defeated," she said, "what will we do then?"

He stopped when she spoke and peered at her over his shoulder. He looked at her silently. She was giving it thought recently. She would have to go back to her lake again, right? She would be alone. She wouldn't be with them anymore. The thought of never seeing any of them again caused her a deep pain in her heart, although she wasn't sure why.

He said nothing then continued to walk and they followed as she stared at him.

"What do you desire, Kiyomi?"

Kiyomi blinked at him. What was he saying? Kiyomi pondered. She didn't really desire anything. Well, except...

"My Lord," she said, "I desire nothing but..."

Kiyomi shook her head.

"But what?" Kiyomi hugged Rin closer to her.

"My only true desire is to protect you and everyone else." She hadn't wanted to say anything but to be honest, deep down, she wanted to say it. She wanted him to be able to rely on her.

"Protect me?" Kiyomi blinked when she heard the surprise in his voice. She frowned.

"Do you think I cannot pull off such a feat My Lord?" the annoyance was clear in her voice. Kiyomi heard him scoff but it sounded more like a chuckle. She had never heard him laugh before so she wasn't sure if that is what he did.

"I will be waiting for the day you accomplish that." Kiyomi pouted at him. He was mocking her. Kiyomi's frown vanished from her beautiful features and her lips pulled themselves into a beautiful smile that lit up the night sky.

"I will definitely fulfill my desire, Lord Sesshomaru."


	23. Chapter 23

Kiyomi walked next to Rin as they traveled through the mist with A-Un close behind, then Rin spoke.

"Say Master Jaken, let's play a game of tongue twisters." Kiyomi smiled to herself. Rin was so cute.

"Tongue twisters-"

"Me first," she said, "Red Jaken, Blue Jaken, Gold Jaken." The little imp rasped a sigh of defeat before he spoke.

"Red Jaken, Blue Jaken, Gold Jaken," he said dully.

"Hey, you're pretty good," Rin said. Kiyomi couldn't help but laugh at the imp's irritation toward the game. He didn't want to play but he did anyway. Jaken could be tolerable at times. Kiyomi petted A-Un, who suddenly made a noise that resembled a cow.

"Of course," Jaken replied.

"One more time," Rin said, "Red Jaken, Blue Jaken, Gold Jaken."

"Forget it," he said with a sigh.

"Why not? Say it!" Kiyomi laughed a little harder and patted Rin's head when Jaken moaned in despair.

Kiyomi ignored the dull presences that lingered down the road. It wasn't a jewel shard or Naraku so she paid no heed to it. Suddenly Jaken let out a loud cry as he fell to the ground. Kiyomi looked up at Lord Sesshomaru who had suddenly stopped in front of the poor imp.

"Is something the matter Lord Sesshomaru," Rin called out. Kiyomi peered around him to find out what had caught his attention and then she heard the sound of a flute. The sound of the flute was beautiful but coated in sadness. But besides that the dull feeling she felt was closer.

Kiyomi watched a woman slowly appear from the mist, playing a flute in a long kimono. The woman had long brown hair and she looked rather elegant. She walked up to them and then slowly knelt to the ground, the sound of the flute stopping. The woman seemed to be blocking their path intentionally.

"It's been quite some time Sesshomaru." The woman said.

"Who are you," Jaken asked, "an acquaintance of My Master?" The woman looked up at Lord Sesshomaru with beautiful dark eyes.

"Forgive me," she said, "I am Sara."

"Huh?" Jaken said, "Who?"

"I am from Asano Castle," she said, "have you forgotten it?"

"Asano Castle," Lord Sesshomaru said with question.

"The first time I saw you, lord Sesshomaru," she said, "was at Asano Castle at a more turbulent time." Lord Sesshomaru stared at the woman with no emotion in his eyes. It seemed as if he had not remembered the woman or knew what she was talking about.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Sara said, desperately. She wanted him to remember her, it seemed like it was very important to her.

"I don't know you," Lord Sesshomaru simply said. Kiyomi felt her own heart ache at how he spoke to the poor woman. He was so cold. He began to walk past the woman without a second thought.

"Please don't go," she said sadly. Kiyomi wanted to say something but this didn't seem to be the appropriate time to speak.

"I want to do what I can to make your wish come true," the woman declared. Kiyomi blinked. She hadn't known that Lord Sesshomaru had a wish. He stopped and peered at her over his shoulder.

"Help me," he said, "you?"

"Yes," she said, "and when I help you realize your desire I only ask that you acknowledge my feelings for you." Kiyomi watched the scene unfold silently. Kiyomi felt a small smile appear on her lips. Lord Sesshomaru was a handsome demon so she wasn't surprised that a woman became captivated with him but a human woman was rather rare.

"Hey, Hey ,Hey," Jaken suddenly shouted, pointing his staff at the woman, "will you stop this nonsense!"

Kiyomi watched Jaken as he shouted at the woman.

"There's no way someone like you can fulfill Lord Sesshomaru's wishes!"

"Jaken!" Kiyomi was surprised when she heard Lord Sesshomaru raise his voice at the imp. She had never really heard him do such a thing before.

"Leave her," he ordered. Kiyomi continued to stare at them silently.

"Yes, My Lord," he said sullenly as he retreated from her.

"I will fulfill your wish, no matter what it takes," Sara said.

"As you please." Kiyomi saw the interest in his eyes when he spoke. Even she herself was interested in his wish.

"Good," Sara said as she turned from him and walked away. As she passed them all her dark eyes found Kiyomi's brown eyes and gave her a glare. Kiyomi watched the woman as she disappeared in the fog. That woman wasn't normal.

"Such a strange mortal," Jaken said, "Lord Sesshomaru, who was that odd woman, anyway?"

"She sure was pretty," Rin said.

"Well, face powder does miracles," Jaken scoffed.

"Honestly," Jaken said as he looked up at Kiyomi, "as if a mere human could help Our Lord. You have a slim but better chance at that."

"Thanks, Jaken," Kiyomi sighed.

"Are you blind, Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru said, "That was no human."

So, she was correct. That dull presence she felt was that woman. But why didn't she seem like a demon. Even if it was a demon in the shape of a human she would still be able to sense it but this time it was different.

"My Lord," Kiyomi said, "if what you say is true then why couldn't I sense it?"

"It was a demon," Lord Sesshomaru said, "that was originally a human but never quite became a _full demon." _


	24. Chapter 24

"My Lord," Kiyomi said sadly, "why did I have to come along with you?"

"Do you find it unpleasant to accompany me?" Kiyomi sighed and shook her head.

"No," she said, "it's just that this matter between you and that woman Sara is personal. I just feel uncomfortable being around you two right now."

She wasn't sure why he had told her to come with him but she had no choice but to obey him. So she followed him but soon she voiced her discomfort.

"I have no personal relation with that woman," he said, "you have no reason to feel uncomfortable."

Kiyomi huffed and moved to his side.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said, "that woman, Sara, was expressing her feelings for you and you acted like she meant nothing. She's even going to such great lengths to fulfill your desire."

"What is your point," he asked, "and besides, I do not indulge myself with humans in such a way." Kiyomi chewed her bottom lip.

"I just want to know if you will honestly hear her out," Kiyomi said, "if not as a human then a woman."

He stopped and looked at her. Good, she had gotten his attention.

"It's hard for a woman to express herself, demon or human," she said, "to express yourself to the one you love the most can be excruciating or joyful depending how the person she loves reacts to her feelings. The feeling of being rejected could crush her and being accepted could give her strength. A woman's feelings isn't something to be toyed with or exploited."

He said nothing as he stared down at her.

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed. Kiyomi's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kiyomi shouted, "do you value the feelings of others so insignificantly?"

He stared down at her silently, watching her every movement.

"Do you understand how unforgivable that is," Kiyomi asked, anger filling her very core then suddenly dispersing as she stared up at him and into his gold eyes. Getting angry would not help her get through his thick shell. Even now he stared at her with a hint of no understanding of what she spoke of.

"My Lord," Kiyomi said softly, "then can you do this for me…?"

She didn't know why she asked for this favor but she couldn't help it, she had become desperate now. She wanted him to understand and maybe if he understood he could grow more.

"…You?" Kiyomi tilted her head a little when he spoke.

"Is that request unacceptable?"

Kiyomi stared into his shimmering golden eyes silently, waiting for his response. Then, slowly his hand reached up toward her. She watched his hand reach toward her but she had no idea why. He…was about to touch her. Why?

Suddenly a loud sound was heard. The sound of something collapsing and crashing. Lord Sesshomaru seemed to notice the noise as well. His eyes moved toward the direction of the sound and his hand slowly fell to his side. Kiyomi watched him make his way toward the sound and Kiyomi followed. Suddenly the sound of something roaring was heard and their pace quickened.

Kiyomi could sense a dull presences along with three other ones where they were headed. They burst from the forest and they came to a large clearing and there was Inuyasha and two of his companions standing on a cliff with a large bird demon flying in front of them and on it was Sara.

Kiyomi felt a large wind blow through her and as they stared at the scene before them.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Sara said, turning to them. Her dark eyes scowled when she laid her eyes upon her once again. Kiyomi wasn't sure why she continued to do that, had she offended her in some way?

"Why are you here?" Sara asked him.

"So you were the one behind all this," Inuyasha suddenly shouted, "Sesshomaru!"

Kiyomi watched him charge at Lord Sesshomaru, his claws bared. It was odd how they fought. They were brothers and yet they seemed to hate each other. Lord Sesshomaru continued to stare at Sara with a look of something in his eyes. She couldn't name it though.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" It was then that Lord Sesshomaru took his eyes from Sara and turned to his brother. Lord Sesshomaru, in an impossible quick pace, jumped and grabbed the wrist of Inuyasha, a green mist coming from his hand and enveloping Inuyasha's wrist.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Sara shouted, "make sure he doesn't get away on me!"

Kiyomi watched her dive down on her bird and aim for Inuyasha. Then suddenly he let go of Inuyasha and tossed him. Kiyomi watched him turn with his claws bared and Kiyomi ducked, dodging his sudden attack. His palm blasted a poison at Sara, destroying her demonic bird. Sara jumped from the dieing bird just in time.

She landed in front of him, holding a sword in her hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Sara shouted, disbelief in her voice. To be honest she was surprised as well. She hadn't expected him to attack her.

"My Lord," Kiyomi said softly. He looked down at her as she stood,"We had a deal did we not?"

He looked away from her and turned to Sara.

"I don't recall agreeing to it ," Kiyomi shook her head with a laugh. He was unbelievable stubbornly.

"Why you…" Inuyasha groaned up at them.

"Stop your barking, Inuyasha," Lord Sesshomaru said over his shoulder

"What," Inuyasha shouted.

"This woman has nothing to do with you." Kiyomi watched Lord Sesshomaru silently as he spoke. He says that but yet wasn't the sword Sara holding Inuyasha's? She had seen it before when he almost attacked Lord Sesshomaru at that moment long ago.

"Please accept this," Sara said as she knelt to the ground, "use this sword to put an end to Inuyasha's life."

Lord Sesshomaru stared down at her before he spoke.

"You're under the wrong impression," Lord Sesshomaru said. Sara looked up at him with a look of shock on her facial features.

"Did you truly believe that this is what I desired," he said, " for you to steal his sword for me?"

Kiyomi watched him carefully. Then what was it that Lord Sesshomaru truly desired if it wasn't this?

"And you do not?" Sara asked. His gaze was intense as he stared down at her.

"I will not accept help defeating Inuyasha," Lord Sesshomaru said, he seemed irritated, "especially not from someone like you."

Kiyomi sighed as Lord Sesshomaru turned away from her. She tired her best but it seemed as if she was going to penetrate his hard shell she would have to try a lot harder then asking a mere favor.

"Please don't go," Sara cried, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Suddenly, Kiyomi felt an arm and hand around her waist and fur at her back. It took her a moment before she realized Lord Sesshomaru had a hold on her. He walked past Inuyasha with her still against him as they headed toward the end of the cliff.

Then suddenly their bodies were covered in a blue light that quickly encircled them. Then before she knew it they were in the air and headed toward the forest.


	25. Chapter 25

As their feet touched the ground Kiyomi let out a heavy sigh. She had gotten spooked by his sudden transportation and it took the breath from her. The blue orb around them dispersed and Kiyomi held an hand over her heart.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kiyomi said breathlessly, "please do not surprise me in such a way."

He said nothing as he slowly released his hold from her waist and for a split second she felt unrelieved. She wasn't sure why though. Kiyomi looked at their surrounds and saw that they were in a forest. The forest was a little dark as they slowly made their way through it.

"So, My Lord," Kiyomi said, "you didn't seem to give it a fair try I see."

He still said nothing as they walked side by side. But when he did speak it didn't surprise her at all what his reply was.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kiyomi sighed and nodded.

"Of course not," Kiyomi said, "I'm sorry to have brought it up, My Lord."

Kiyomi decided to change the subject. She actually had a question she wanted to know the answer too.

"My Lord," Kiyomi called softly. He spared her no glance as he continued to walk along the path, "What do you desire?"

He stopped at this. He looked down at her and simply stared back at him.

"It was not too long ago that you asked me this question," Kiyomi said, "I told you my desire and now I wish to hear yours."

"Do you intend to fulfill my wish as well, Kiyomi." Kiyomi smiled and closed her eyes.

"Absolutely not," Kiyomi said, "there would be no reason to grant your wish. It would be better if you achieved your goal on your own with your strength, or else you won't have the satisfaction of knowing you could do it on your own?"

Kiyomi watched his golden eyes widen momentarily before he turned away from her. Then he began to walk again and she followed. Then something caught his attention. His gaze was soon on a very large tree that was in front of them. He stared at it silently and Kiyomi said nothing. The way his eyes gleamed in the darkness he seemed to be remembering something.

"Do you remember now?" Kiyomi looked at Sara through the corner of her eye as she slowly appeared from the darkness of the trees, still holding Inuyasha's sword. She approached him as she spoke.

"On that day, so very long ago," Sara said, " you were leaning against the tree and resting from your injuries. It's still so vivid. I will never forget the sight of you that day…"

Kiyomi stayed silent as she listened to the story. She felt so alone as they shared the memory together. She had no place here.

"My fathers actions were unforgivable," Sara continued, "there is no possible way I can ever make amends."

"The sound of a flute," Lord Sesshomaru said, "I thought I heard a flute that day."

"Yes," Sara said as she pulled something from her kimono, "it was this same flute."


	26. Chapter 26

Kiyomi had her eyes closed as she listened to the flute. Sara was sitting in the crevice of the trees large roots as she played her flute. It was the same sound she played when she had confronted Lord Sesshomaru yesterday. It was the same beautiful song that sounded so sad.

The wind blew through her, her brown hair billowing around her. Sara and Lord Sesshomaru conversed with one another. Kiyomi was deep in thought before she suddenly felt a demonic aura gravely close to them. She turned to Sara and noticed it the moment her brown eyes led eyes on her.

Lord Sesshomaru stared at Sara which meant he had seen it too.

"There you are, wench!" Kiyomi turned to where the voice was coming from and turned to see Inuyasha.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

Lord Sesshomaru drew Toukijin and aimed to cut Inuyasha with it. Inuyasha quickly dodged it and landed on his feet. Although Inuyasha seemed fast Lord Sesshomaru was faster. Lord Sesshomaru had succeeded in cutting Inuyasha's left shoulder.

"It figures," Inuyasha spat, "you're gonna get in the way, are ya Sesshomaru!"

"Don't lay a finger on her," Lord Sesshomaru warned dangerously, "she is none of your concern, Inuyasha."

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha growled, "that's what you think! I'm gonna get my Tetsusaiga back, Blades Of Blood!"

Kiyomi watched Inuyasha send what seemed like endless red blades toward Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru easily deflected it but one was sent flying toward Sara and cut off her arm. Another came toward Kiyomi but Lord Sesshomaru jumped in front of her and reflected off his blade once again. He frowned and a growl escaped his lips, he seemed..angry. Not just that, Kiyomi was surprised that he had saved her.

He hadn't given a thought to Sara when she was attacked but when Kiyomi was in danger he reacted immediately. Suddenly demons emerged from Sara's arm and headed toward Inuyasha and encircled him, wrapping around his body and tightening.

"Curse you, Inuyasha," Sara said, "I will send you to your death!"

Kiyomi watched Lord Sesshomaru move to block her view of Inuyasha. Sara was surprised by his actions.

"I've seen more than enough of your disgusting, wretched form, woman."

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Sara said in disbelief. Kiyomi felt more presences coming from above and then her eyes met another pair of brown ones. It was Inuyasha's companion, Kagome, and a few others.

Suddenly Lord Sesshomaru brought his sword down and sliced through Sara quickly. She let out a scream that was filled with pain and then hundreds of demons were flying from her body.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru," a distorted voice called. Kiyomi wasn't surprised when horns were suddenly sticking out of Sara's forehead and the face a demon replaced Sara's.

"You've exposed us!" the demon shouted. Kiyomi let her hand press on to the face, side, or back of any demon that had approached her. The demons became purified as she continued to destroy one by one and swiftly dodged any demon that tried to attack her. Lord Sesshomaru was also cutting and destroying demons with his Toukijin that dared to go near him.

"Your disguise didn't fool me," Lord Sesshomaru said.

"Good for you Sesshomaru," he chuckled evilly, "you found us out."

"It was never Inuyasha we were after," the demon said, "it was you!"

Kiyomi sighed and made her way over to Lord Sesshomaru's side.

"We knew if we stole his sword you would come without fail," the demon chuckled, "it seemed our plan was right on target."

Kiyomi ignored the ruckus that was going on behind them as she watched the demon in front of them.

"This woman's spiritual energy has become our power," he said, "and once we absorb your demonic powers we will become the most powerful demon of all!"

Kiyomi chuckled and looked up at Lord Sesshomaru.

"My, what a compliment," Kiyomi said with a smirk, "but you should have thought such a plan through. My Lord will never succumb to such a weak group of demons such as yourselves."

"Precisely," Lord Sesshomaru said with a scoff, "nothing but trash."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kiyomi heard the voice of Sara who was speaking but not seen.

"Please forgive me, I beg of you!"

Kiyomi gasped when more demons suddenly charged at her. She quickly summoned more of her power and purified the demons. They continued to attack her, almost endlessly. Kiyomi felt sharp claws pierce the skin of her arm and she let out a cy.

Her blood dripped from arm and Lord Sesshomaru turned to her as he continued to cut demons in half. He frowned before he turned to the demon.

"If you are able too please destroy me!" Lord Sesshomaru, without hesitation, cut through the demons body but the demon only laughed. The sword did no damage to his body.

Suddenly an arrow enveloped in purple light flew past them and pierced the demon in the chest but it only seemed to cause the demon pain more than destroy it. Suddenly the sword the demon was holding flew out of his hand and landed a few feet next to them.

"A sword built with hatred only fuels us!" The demon seemed to be almost indestructible.

"If I can not use my Toukijin," Lord Sesshomaru said as he replaced his sword back in his pelt, "then there is only this."

Kiyomi watched Lord Sesshomaru slowly move toward the sword, Tetsusaiga, and grab the hilt of it. Suddenly a bright light scattered around Her Lord. It was a protective barrier. The barrier seemed to be rejecting him with amazing power. Kiyomi watched Lord Sesshomaru pull the sword from the hilt even though the barrier rejected him so harshly.

He swiftly swung the sword, sending a wave a power from the sword that killed over a hundred demons. Kiyomi shielded her eyes from the blast. When the aftermath of his attack died away all that was left of the demon that took control of Sara's body was gone and a small part of the forest was destroyed horribly. Kiyomi wasn't sure if the power was coming from Lord Sesshomaru or the sword, but either way it was quite fearsome.

Kiyomi was stared at Lord Sesshomaru who was staring at his hand. Although, she didn't know why. Slowly his gaze fell on a pile of ashes and the head of Sara who was laying where the demon had been not long ago. Lord Sesshomaru slowly walked toward her and picked up the flute that she owned. He slowly placed it in the ashes and began to walk away without a word.

Kiyomi sighed and slowly followed after him. That woman was possibly the only person who had expressed a love so openly to Lord Sesshomaru. Kiyomi wasn't sure if he accepted her feelings or not but at least someone besides Rin, Jaken, and A-Un felt loyalty and love for him.

Kiyomi smiled to herself as she followed behind him. And she swore she heard him say something but she wasn't sure what he had said.


	27. Chapter 27

"My Lord," Kiyomi said quietly as they slowly walked along the road side by side, "are you content with this?"

He said nothing as they continued along the path. He did not glance her way or speak since the second death of that woman, Sara. He seemed to be thinking to himself. Then she realized he never really expressed himself openly. Even demons felt some emotion, even if it wasn't a great percentage of them.

To not be able to rely on anyone or be able to express yourself wouldn't it be terribly lonely.

Kiyomi, suddenly felt sad as they stayed silent. She wanted to know something.

Kiyomi stopped in front of him and kept her head bowed. He stopped and stared down at her. Kiyomi slowly and quietly reached down to his hand and brought it to view. He said nothing as he watched her.

"My Lord," she began, "it is ok to express yourself to others. Even as a demon it is ok. It doesn't make you weak."

Kiyomi brought his hand closer to her and placed it on her chest right above her left breast, letting his hand feel her heart.

"It even makes you stronger My Lord. And My Lord I want to be of use to you. My desire is to protect you and that means every part of you," Kiyomi looked up at him. His gold eyes peered down at her coldly, no emotion being expressed.

"Do you wish to console me," he asked dully.

"Is it bad, My Lord?"

"I do not need something so pathetic as solace over someone I do not know," he scoffed and moved to walk past her. Kiyomi continued to hold his hand to her chest and stood still. He stopped when she would not let him go no further and stared down at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Aren't you lonely," she whispered, "isn't lonely to not be able to talk openly with anyone?"

Kiyomi smiled up at him, her beautiful brown eyes gleaming in the sunset. She watched some type of emotion melt into his beautiful golden eyes as he watched her.

"It doesn't have to be lonely anymore, My Lord" she said as she brought his wounded hand to her lips and placed a small kiss onto his palm and slowly placed it on to her left cheek, "I am here for you anytime you wish it, My Lord. Even if you need to be consoled I would be deeply honored to provide you with such or even if you just wish to have a simple conversation, I am here for you, My Lord."

Kiyomi removed his hand from her cheek. The hand that had been deeply injured from the sword's ,Tetsusaiga's, barrier had been completely healed and she smile up at him. He stared at his hand and then at her.

He turned from her and began to move along the path once again and she knew slowly he would begin to feel. He would feel emotions that would make him happy or make him sad. And deep down she knew that he knew it would be all right as long as someone as her was by his side.


End file.
